


you fooled me once with your eyes

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His legs trembled, he was shaking and crying and shaking his head. "I-I c-can't-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you fooled me once with your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I think ive hit rock bottom. This is literal shit idek what I thought and idk why im posting it but lmao dont expect too much

"I-I can't d-do it-t," he sobbed, snot running out of his nose, cheeks damp. 

 

"Fucking do it, or you're both going to die," he hissed into his ear and took his arm, raising it. 

 

His legs trembled, he was shaking and crying and shaking his head. "I-I c-can't-"

 

"DO IT!" 

 

He flinched and looked at the boy tied to the chair with sad and tired eyes. 

 

"I'm s-sorry," he sobbed as he raised the gun. 

 

The green haired boy closed his eyes, waiting for his end. 

 

A loud pang. 

 

His breath hitched. 

 

But the end didn't come. 

 

He opened his eyes and let out a guttural scream.


End file.
